1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing control apparatus configured to control a printing apparatus to print an image, a printing control method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there is a cloud print service that a print server on the Internet transmits print target data to a printer via the Internet and causes the printer to print the data as a cloud service. In this cloud print service, a user gives an instruction for printing to the print server via an apparatus such as a personal computer and the print server which receives the print instruction causes the printing apparatus to execute printing.
In such an environment, sometimes a paper error occurs since the print sheet size of the print target data does not match the size of the print sheet placed in the printing apparatus. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-37547 discloses a technique by which a print server acquires sheet size information of a printer, and compares the sheet size of print target data and the size indicated by the sheet size information acquired from the printer. Then, when those sizes do not match, the print target data is converted into a sheet size printable by the printer.
For example, if print target data is data such as a print test pattern or access information like a uniform resource locator (URL) to a registration site for a print service user registration or a one-time password, the printing may be enough as long as the printed content can be recognized by the user. In the case that such contents are the print target, the contents may be printed and sufficiently recognized even when the size of the image to be printed does not match the size of the print sheet set on the printer.
When the print data conversion process like the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-37547 is executed in printing of such print target data, the conversion process may cause a delay in outputting the print target data and the printing cannot be executed promptly.